It's Time to See What I Can Do
by princessdianaofparadiseisland
Summary: 14 year old Elsa decides to test the limits with her powers...which is a good attitude to have when a national crisis comes up that she has to take on. Worst of all, the crisis may result in her powers being revealed to everyone. Elsa thinks she has to handle this all by herself, but Anna...and Wonder Woman are more than willing to help out. AU. Set in the 1970s.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short and a little boring, everyone! :-). I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room, feeling very sad. As usual. She was always sad nowadays, ever since that accident ten years ago that had torn her and Anna apart. It still came back to her often, almost as a nightmare. They had just been playing in the ballroom as they liked to do, when Anna began jumping from pillar of snow to the next Elsa had easily been able to keep up with her, until she slipped on the ice.<p>

"How ironic", Elsa thought to herself. "The ability I have that had brought so much joy to the two of us, caused me to slip and also caused that accident. I slipped on my own ice." Elsa sighed deeply and moved to her balcony, where she saw Anna playing in the courtyard. She yearned to join her, but knew she'd be punished if she did.

'But Elsa,' she thought to herself, 'it's already snowing out there anyways. If I made it cold accidentally, Anna wouldn't notice, right?' Elsa contemplated that for a moment, then thought,

'Yes, but you might hit her with your powers again. Plus, if Mom or Dad caught you, you'd be in big fat trouble. They might even lock you IN your room.'

"This isn't fair!" Elsa whispered to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, this is also a pretty boring chapter, but at least it's longer, right? ;-) The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. :D **

**I would really appreciate a few reviews if you have the time. :-) I am trying to make sure I write Anna and Elsa as they would be at 11 and 14, respectively. I always felt that Elsa got more withdrawn into herself as time went on, so I think perhaps at this age she might open the door if no one was around. Especially if she had a special, important reason. (Which I'll be getting to in the next chapter...;-) ) I would like to know your opinions on this, and suggestions are more than welcome. :D Ok, enough with my blathering. Enjoy the chapter! :-)**

* * *

><p>The next day, right after breakfast-time, Anna knocked on Elsa's door as she always did.<p>

"Elsa, will you maybe open the door today? Please? I'd ask you if you wanted to build a snowman, but you haven't in 6 years...so yeah.". Elsa cringed on the other side of the door. She would have loved to build a snowman with Anna, even a 'normal' one not made by her powers, but she knew she couldn't open the door. She had to rely on her head, not her heart. It was too risky, and she might hurt Anna. Anna, oblivious to Elsa's tumultuous thoughts, continued to talk. "Would you rather take a walk, Elsa? We can do that. Or maybe even slide around in the ballroom? It's one hundred percent safe, I've never slid into the wall and fallen over...except, well, maybe 10 or 15 times.". Elsa had to smile at that.

'It sounds like she still likes to have fun without thinking too much about it first. It would be fun to go sliding in the ballroom. Except...". Elsa's thoughts flashed back to the horrible night when she had hit Anna with her powers. Anna had been having fun without a care that night too; at least until she started jumping too fast and Elsa couldn't keep up. Elsa's somewhat cheerful thoughts instantly turned despondent and sad.

"Oh Anna, please go away." she whispered, thinking she hadn't said it out loud. But Anna heard her loud and clear on the other side of the door, especially since she had her ear pressed to the crack underneath the doorframe.

"Um, Elsa, did you talk to me?" Anna asked tentatively. Elsa jummped up with a start in her room.

'Oh, I did NOT just do that!' Elsa thought. 'Tell me I didn't just do that!'. But Anna was putting her eye to the crack under the door, trying to see Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna asked forlornly. "You did say something, didn't you? Please say something to me...I'm getting some sort of inferiority complex out here", Anna added with a goofy giggle. But there were tears covered up by the giggle as well, and Elsa heard them. Despite that, Elsa kept her mouth firmly shut inside her room. "Ok, Elsa, I get it. You don't want to say anything else. I'll leave you alone; I've got to go work on my schoolwork. Science...blech! Bye, Elsa!". The eldest princess let her head drop against her bedroom floor and proceeded to think about her parents.

'Great. Now not only am I stuck in here for going on 6 years, but Anna is feeling super bad out there. I mean, I know she's always felt sad and offended when I shut her out, but today hit an all time high. She was actually CRYING outside my door!' Elsa thought to herself. She was very irritated at this point, for even though she was still very frightened to use her powers, she was angry with her parents for upsetting not only herself but Anna.

'I know that they mean well,' Elsa continued thinking, 'but, well, this isn't exactly working well at all!' She let out a very small smile at her amusing use of copies of the same word.

Once Elsa was sure she'd heard Anna's footsteps fade down the hallway, and a very distinct thump as Anna landed at the bottom of the stairs, she carefully unlocked her bedroom door and peeked her head outside. She looked up the hallway...down the hallway. Then she stuck one foot out of the door. She stuck the other one out, then her whole body. Still there was no evidence of anyone being in the area.

"Wow." Elsa whispered to herself. "This is the first time I've been out of that room on my own in so long!". Pausing to enjoy that thought for a moment, Elsa stood still, and then continued down the hallway towards the staircase. There was one place that she wanted to go, and she wasn't about to be stopped.


End file.
